


Sakusa Kiyoomi Was Miya Atsumu's Tutor

by ushiisgf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ushiisgf/pseuds/ushiisgf
Summary: another fic? wow.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Sakusa Kiyoomi Was Miya Atsumu's Tutor

Sakusa Kiyoomi was Miya Atsumu’s tutor. 

It was a pretty good deal, actually. Atsumu’s parents paid really well. Sometimes, Kiyoomi thought they paid way too much. But it’s not like they listened whenever he complained about it.

The Miya family owned a company. It was one of those big and scary companies that let you know at first glance that the owners probably had money to throw around. The heir of this company was supposed to be Osamu, one of the twins. However, that one wanted a restaurant of his own. Thus, Atsumu was left to take after. 

The type of person Atsumu was could be seen in what his parents told Kiyoomi one night before he left to go home. They lived in the same neighborhood. Sakusa, however, lived on the side with less ostentatious houses. 

“Thank you for looking after our son. His grades really need you. We know he’s difficult and a little reckless but if he ever causes you trouble, let us know and we’ll raise your pay.” 

Kiyoomi politely declined. “No, no. It’s okay. Atsumu, he’s no match for me.” 

That night, Atsumu went after him. 

“Me? No match for you?” 

Kiyoomi looked at him. “Oh. Why’d you come outside?” 

“You don’t have to be so nice to me, y’know. My parents would actually like it if you were mean to me.” 

“Why’s that?” 

“Something about disciplining me or whatever.” 

“Hm.” 

“Hm? That’s all you’re gonna say?” 

“Well, what would you like me to say, sir?” 

Atsumu jokingly gagged, “Firstly, don’t call me sir.” 

“Okay, what do I call you then?” 

“Atsumu, Tsumu! Or… yours.” 

Kiyoomi looked away, blushing immediately. 

“Don’t be embarrassed, Omi. I know you want… y’know, me.” 

By that point, they paused, standing in front of Kiyoomi’s house. 

“Excuse me?” 

Atsumu inched closer. He started gently placing his hand on Kiyoomi’s chest, trailing down. Kiyoomi’s breathing hitched. 

Atsumu pulled away, laughing so loudly. 

“Jeez, Omi! I was just kidding. No need to get all flustered!” 

He continued, “I mean, unless you do want me that badly.” 

Kiyoomi snapped, “You want me to be mean? You want me to be honest? Fine, Atsumu. You’re a brat. You just get what you want all the time. Like, how many cars have you crashed this month? How many teachers have you bribed? That’s why your parents hired me! To keep you from crashing your grades into the dirt.” 

Atsumu might as well have had hearts in his eyes. 

“I loved that, Omi! Do that more!” 

“Shut up. Also, you suck at Earth Science, which is like the easiest branch of science. Who even flops that type of thing? Goodnight!” Kiyoomi yelled as he walked into his house. 

“Goodnight, my love, Sakusa Kiyoomi!” 

The next day, when Kiyoomi made his way to Atsumu’s place, his parents were there to greet him. 

“Kiyoomi, hello, take a seat.” 

“We have an offer for you,” Mr. Miya started. 

Kiyoomi said, “You already pay me enough.” 

Mrs. Miya then added, “Yes, but I’m afraid we need more from you.” 

“More?” Kiyoomi immediately looked worried. 

“No, no, my boy, we mean that we need you to look after our Tsumu apart from your tutoring duties. That means, you go with him when he goes places and other things too.” 

“What? Why me? I’m a little unfit to be a bodyguard.” 

“We don’t need to protect Tsumu from others,” Mr. Miya paused. 

He continued, “We just need you to protect him from himself. We’ll double your pay.”

Kiyoomi thought about it. He didn’t think he’d be able to do it. But, he couldn’t disappoint them. 

“Okay,” he agreed. 

That afternoon was spent studying Earth Science concepts. Kiyoomi asked Atsumu to explain the Carbon Cycle, which he was able to do. 

“See? I told you. You can do it if you try, Atsumu.” 

“Omi?” 

“Yes?” 

“Let’s do something fun.” 

“Like what?” 

“There’s a club-...” 

Kiyoomi cut him off, “No.” 

“Come ooooon,” Atsumu pleaded. 

Kiyoomi thought about it. He thought that it could be okay since he’d be there to protect the other boy from himself.

He looked at Atsumu and nodded. Boy, was he in for a ride. 

The ride there had Atsumu asking Kiyoomi questions. 

“So,” he began, “you’re looking after me now?” 

“Yes.” 

“Do you like it?” 

“It’s okay.” 

“Would you rather be babysitting some other spoiled brat?” 

“I don’t know.” 

Atsumu sighed. “Your answers are boring, Omi.” 

“Can I kiss you?” 

“Huh?” 

“Can I kiss you?” 

“Why?” 

“There’s no reason why other than the fact that your lips always looked so soft.” 

“You’re messing with me right now and I know that you think that it’s funny or wha-...” 

Then, Atsumu kissed him. Atsumu smirked like the proud bastard he was. The rest of the ride was spent in Kiyoomi’s panicked silence. 

When they got there, Kiyoomi remembered how much he hated bars. They were loud and smelled like alcohol and piss. But Atsumu seemed to like it. He immediately found someone to sit down with while Kiyoomi stood by the bar. 

Kiyoomi watched as Atsumu began to kiss this girl, this stranger. And he didn’t like it. Not one bit. He felt some sort of anger form in his chest. But it was some kind of sadness too. It wasn’t jealousy, was it? 

He watched as their tongues grossly overlapped one another. How loveless, Kiyoomi thought. Kiyoomi was thinking about how Atsumu should be kissing someone he loved. And, no, he knew it wasn’t him. But the disgusting voice in his head, that perhaps was always inside of him, was wondering how nice it would be to be that person.

“Hey, cutie, are you gonna stare at that guy all night?” asked some random guy. 

“How about I buy you a drink, hm?”  
“No thanks.” 

“Come on, don’t be so shy.” 

“I’m not shy, just uninterested.” 

“Why, you rude-...” 

“Hey, leave him alone.” Atsumu interrupted.   
  
“DId I ask you? Go back to your girlfriend. This one’s mine.” 

“Yours?” Atsumu scoffed as he threw the first punch. 

The two began to fight. The other guy was much bigger and fought a lot better. The fight was hard to break up but Kiyoomi eventually managed to get Atsumu off him. They left. 

“What the hell, Atsumu?” 

“What? Did you think I’d just leave you alone like that?” 

Kiyoomi replied, “Well, you were kissing some stranger, I figured you were preoccupied.” 

“Jeez.” 

“What now?” 

“You’re so dense, Omi!” 

“It’s you that I like. It’s you that my heart keeps talking about. I love you!” 

“And you don’t think I feel the same way? Just scared that you don’t? You’re so inconsiderate!” 

Then, amidst all the yelling, they kissed, sealing the promise of their affections with a pure yet passionate kiss. 

And by that point, Sakusa Kiyoomi was Miya Atsumu’s boyfriend. 


End file.
